


检修电路

by Amour_secret



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 阶级差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/pseuds/Amour_secret
Summary: 建筑工人万vs开发商家的傻儿子查。变种人社会地位较低，只能打工，做体力活，和普通人有阶级差。查查omega，老万alpha，abo性别之间社会地位平等。其实就是想开车结果扯了这么多！！





	检修电路

断了电的房间黑洞洞的，只有艾瑞克头盔顶上的灯眼发出惨亮的青光。幸亏它聚焦在眼前的电路箱里，否则他一定会发现查尔斯此刻糟糕的表情。

而且不光是表情。因为，该死的，这个电路工人身上的汗味勾出了查尔斯的发情期。

 

“好了。”低哑的声音突然从工人喉间传来，查尔斯吓了一跳，但他坚信自己克制得很好，“开下灯。”

查尔斯照做了。灯光大亮，他忽然发觉他们彼此靠得很近，他只要一抬腿就能碰到艾瑞克脏兮兮的黑色胶靴。

 

查尔斯看了看他手臂上的青筋，脖子发梢上晶莹的汗珠，和厚重的别着工具包的工装裤，咽了口唾沫。

“谢谢你，”查尔斯听见自己说，“如果不是刚好你在这附近，我可能就要在黑暗中度过一天了。”这会连累他交不了作业。幸福的有书读的孩子，烦恼从来都是这么简单。

艾瑞克看了他一眼，淡淡地擦着手上的污迹，说：“不用。”

完成工作，工人当然要离开。在他走后，查尔斯飞一般地锁上门，然后倒回他柔软的大床上，扯下裤头揉搓自己。当然，他没忘咬开一袋新的抑制剂，这种东西抹在小玩具上，往往能事半功倍。虽然快感会打折，不过这种时候快感一点也不重要了。

重要的是一周后的相亲。

那是老泽维尔专门为他物色的佳偶，据说长得风度翩翩，还很会打理生意（这才是重点）。老泽维尔给他下了命令，必须确保那天能在晚餐上释放足量的信息素，彻底勾住那个叫塞巴斯蒂安的家伙的魂儿。所以，为了推迟发情期，确保准时赶上相亲晚宴，查尔斯已经用掉了不少抑制剂了。谢天谢地，他是个土豪少爷，这笔钱还算出得起。换做平常人家的omega孩子，恐怕早就裤腿湿透昏迷不醒，瘫在床上嗷嗷呻吟了，就像罗根养的那条瘸腿的老猫一样。

 

言归正传。

此刻，查尔斯一手拿着抑制剂，一手拿着小玩具，正像烹饪什么料理一样挤到自己的下腹上。

他的老二翘得高高的，像一根过了油的德国香肠。好样的，那就制服这根香肠，煎它，炸它，拧它，把里面的油沥干这道菜就算搞定了。

但是不行，他已经射了不少回合了，可只要一想到那个戴头盔满脸臭汗眼神冷淡的家伙，查尔斯就立马坚硬如铁。或许抑制剂也有失效的时候，就比如罗根的猫，你给它毛线球的时候它大部分时候很兴奋，但偶尔也会冷漠以待，蹲在软垫上一动也不动。可见，自然界就是这么不可理喻。

他的小玩具还在欲望的洞穴里嗡嗡作响，分泌的汁水浸透了那个金属玩意儿，又沿着肉穴的缝隙流出来，和前端渗出的液体乱七八糟混成一滩，沾染了丝绒被单。都是艾瑞克的错，他是个能控制金属的变种人，而他的小玩具——那根又直又长的金属老二——总让他想起那个变种人。

 

为什么人类不能和变种人结合呢，如果他能被允许爱艾瑞克，可以和那个艾瑞克结婚的话……

他在热烘烘的被窝里扭来扭去，昏头昏脑，直到凌晨才总算睡了过去。能拧出水来的睡裤，和地板上一团团纸巾与塑料包装袋可以证明这场战役的惨况。

 

他不知道的是，窗外，一个人影静静地立了很久，直到确认主人睡熟了才悄悄离开。清晨的曦光打亮了他的脸，和从头盔阴影下呼出的茫茫的白雾。

 

＊＊＊

 

老泽维尔是个老派的资本家，经常派他的好儿子亲自监督工人的工作。但今天查尔斯醒得特别晚，等他到了工地上时，工人们大多洗手洗脸，准备开午饭了。

然后他就见到了艾瑞克。

艾瑞克还是戴着那顶明黄色头盔，衬衫袖子卷在肘部，露出了结实的小臂。他在施展能力，将钢筋穿进厚重的水泥里。宽大的下摆因为前襟敞开而在臀部上下摇晃，看不清腰部的窄线。

忽然，一阵燥热席卷了他——这该死的发情期，该死的信息素！奇怪的是，远在十步之外的艾瑞克此时也转过头来看见了他，就好像感应到他了似的。也许这就是缘分天注定，上帝在他耳边打了个响指，提醒他这里有个思慕着他的少年郎。

他们静静对视，直到查尔斯因为无法呼吸才转开了目光。他强迫自己看看别处，可别处什么也没有，没有艾瑞克，没有一切。

紧接着，他的蓝眼睛就又被艾瑞克占据了，老天啊，那家伙向他走过来了，他有什么好？是脏兮兮的脸还是皱巴巴的裤腿？明明一点魅力也没有，真该死！而他压根挪不动脚步，是的，一步也不行。

他的脚就像被压住了，心脏也是。它只能在极低的血压中徒劳地突突作响，却再也无法有力地弹跳。也许他会倒下的。啊，他真的会的。

可他什么也没说，只有那双灰绿色的瞳仁在看着他。查尔斯感到自己也像那些上吨的水泥石，被这家伙的钢筋穿了个透。

他们擦肩而过。

 

＊＊＊

 

查尔斯苦于酒会的无聊，一个人溜出了大厅，走到花园里躲避卷烟的臭气。

他已经足足两天没有见到艾瑞克了。那家伙经常被派去别的项目帮忙，毕竟他这种能力的变种人并不多见，而物尽其用是老泽维尔的原则。

冰凉的石阶也不能阻止查尔斯坐到上面发呆。他打算在脑子里过一遍基因理论，好把即将到来的相亲晚宴的事抛到九霄云外。他能做得到。

 

而艾瑞克完全做不到。

他有一个奇异无比的秘密——这其实不是他的秘密，却成为了他的秘密。

那就是：查尔斯的变种人能力觉醒了，他自己却不知道。更糟的是，他居然是个心电感应者。所以今天，艾瑞克刚走近花廊就听见了——那简直是一堂生物课，艾瑞克听不太明白，也只能听着。

而其实从三个月前开始，他就只能听着了。

他听见这个老板家的儿子一次又一次赞美自己的长腿和窄腰，称颂他的眼睛是沉睡在湖底的松绿石。他听见查尔斯擂鼓般的心跳，和一团团混不自知的性幻想。他原本并不想理会的，甚至暗中冷笑，这人类的后代也终能孕育出变种基因了，他想看看这个只会剥削变种人劳动力的泽维尔家被政府查抄的惨景。

然而，不知从何时起，事情慢慢发生了变化。

——是从什么时候开始的呢？

 

是从查尔斯靠近他时总会发出好闻的草莓松饼的气味那时候开始的吗？还是从每每彼此接近，他总能听到这家伙的小脑袋里无数邪恶的黄黄的坏主意时候开始的呢？或者是因为老单身汉罗根最近和他慨叹人生苦短，寂寞难耐之后，他下了工走在路上，瞧见脚下自己孤独的影子的时候开始的呢？

他说不清楚。

而当他开始在意查尔斯后，微笑开始出现在他的脸上，担忧也是。他开始担心查尔斯会一直这样下去，无法控制自己的能力，然后总有一天会被除他之外的其他人听见，然后被警察局的人带走，最终沦为和他一样的人。

他不能让这个发生。

烦恼总是和快乐一并降临，十多年前当他眼睁睁看着自己的母亲劳作时活活累死的时候他就知道这个道理了。但道理就像二氧化碳，人每天都在生产，却从来起不到什么用。

他只能走远一点。忘掉泽维尔家的一切，忘掉查尔斯，就当自己从来没有听到过这些声音，这些念头，这些爱慕自己的绵绵的热辣的千行情话——直到那一天。

检修电路的那一天。

他听到查尔斯提到了爱，提到了，和他结婚。这是他第一次听到这些。而一场海啸就足以吞没整个城市。

 

他走到了查尔斯身旁。

查尔斯还以为是上帝听见了自己的祈祷。他欣喜，又极力避免不过分欣喜地说，“基诺沙的事忙完了吗？”

艾瑞克点点头。

 

【他点头的样子英俊极了，我好想吻他。】

 

艾瑞克垂下目光，静静地看着他。

查尔斯只感到一片废墟上刮过一股暗风，把灰烬之下沉睡了两天的火星重新煽动起来了。他的脸立即红了，胸膛起伏，想要逃开目光却脖子僵硬得转不动轴。

艾瑞克把手插回口袋里。

 

【他准备走了。】

 

他突然站了起来。然后踮起脚尖，想要攀住艾瑞克的脖子。

金属震动的声音短促而鲜明，尖锐地传进了查尔斯的耳朵里。

也许是花架上的钢钉发出的，也许是草坪上的洒水喷淋发出的，又也许是他胸前口袋里的怀表的齿轮和指针发出的。

查尔斯吓了一跳。他猛地想起父亲常常说起的变种人的危险——“不要靠近他们，他们会伤害你的。”

可是什么伤害也没有发生，万物恢复了安静，艾瑞克也突然转过身，大步地走了出去。

只剩下他的手支在半空，像想要抓住什么，又像在挽留什么，就像永别时候人们做的那样。

而查尔斯憎恨永别。

 

他追上去，追到了马路上。那儿什么也没有，只有路灯眨着它饱含同情的眼睛。他跑起来，脚步飞快，可依然什么也没有发现。艾瑞克就像故事里的巫婆，突然骑着扫把飞走了，噗地消失在了空气中。

我就要去相亲了，末了，他站在道路中央悲哀地想，而且失去了艾瑞克的友谊。


End file.
